


a good start to the year

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, New Year's Eve, a good end to the old one, a good start to the new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: The party was in full swing, and Hanzo was having a surprisingly good time. He hadn't been planning on attending the "World Famous Annual Overwatch New Year Party!!!" (or so the invitation slid under his door had proclaimed), but Jesse had managed to convince him using a combination of bribery ("I'll bring you a bottle of that expensive sake you love!") and blackmail ("I'll tell Genji you were scared!") and here he was.





	a good start to the year

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Jesse and Hanzo gettin' it on on New Year's Eve so here you go. :)

The party was in full swing, and Hanzo was having a surprisingly good time. He hadn't been planning on attending the "World Famous Annual Overwatch New Year Party!!!" (or so the invitation slid under his door had proclaimed), but Jesse had managed to convince him using a combination of bribery ("I'll bring you a bottle of that expensive sake you love!") and blackmail ("I'll tell Genji you were scared!") and here he was.

He hadn't seriously considered the possibility that Jesse would blackmail him -- despite the gunslinger's close friendship with Genji, Jesse would never betray Hanzo that way -- but the sake had definitely tempted him. It was _very_ good sake, and he took another sip as he listened to the weird conversation between Satya and Fawkes with whom he had ended up sharing a couch. Theirs was an odd friendship, to be sure, but Overwatch was full of very odd people.

Take Jesse, for example. Hanzo's gaze sought him out in the small crowd and found him near the window, deep in conversation with Winston. Every so often he glanced over towards Hanzo and smiled, and Hanzo's cheeks warmed a little as he smiled back. It must have been the sake -- the level in the bottle had dropped alarmingly in the past hour or so.

It had been quick to take effect, too, and Hanzo was feeling decidedly sloshed. The music was loud, the company was surprisingly good, and there was a fantastic spread courtesy of Reinhardt and Ana. The sausages went well with the sake, which was unexpected, and Hanzo nibbled absently on one as he blearily tried to catch up with the conversation around him. No luck; they seemed to be talking about how better to refine Satya's turrets, Fawkes suggesting a modified version of his grenade launcher to hurl them at people and other targets. Satya must have had a few drinks by this point, because she was looking interested in the idea.

His view was suddenly blocked by a pair of legs in tight jeans, and Hanzo looked up to see Jesse grinning down at him. 

"C'mon, sweetheart, it's almost midnight and you promised me a dance!"

"I did no such thing!" Hanzo spluttered, his half-empty glass of sake frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Please?" Jesse reached a hand down to him and Hanzo, grasping opportunity by the teeth in a way he definitely wouldn't do if he was sober, tossed back the last of his sake and took Jesse's hand.

"Whoa!" Jesse laughed, both arms coming up to steady Hanzo, who grimaced, realising how much the sake had affected him as he wobbled into Jesse's embrace. The grimace quickly turned to giggles as Jesse manhandled him towards where tables had been cleared for dancing.

"I don't dance," Hanzo pointed out as Jesse aligned their bodies and started swaying slowly to the music. It wasn't slow music, and they had to be careful to avoid Lena's elbows as she danced with Emily nearby, but Hanzo was pretty sure he wouldn't be up for anything more than this slow movement right now. 

"I know, sweetheart," Jesse acknowledged. He leaned in close and planted a kiss on Hanzo's cheek before moving his mouth to his ear. "I just wanted to be close to you."

Hanzo felt a thrill go through his body, despite the sake. Jesse's breath was warm in his ear, his lips soft against him, his beard tickling the sensitive skin, and Hanzo shivered.

"This is … nice," Hanzo allowed after a few minutes of dancing. Jesse's hands had strayed a little lower, and one of them was firmly planted on his ass, but Hanzo couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Jesse kept kissing his ear and neck, not when the press of their bodies together was doing other things to Hanzo. He shifted, deliberately rubbing his crotch against Jesse's, and was rewarded with a hitch in Jesse's breathing and a bite to his earlobe.

"You look so good tonight," Jesse breathed, squeezing Hanzo's ass gently, his other arm tight around his waist. "Just watching you over there, all I wanted to do all night was come over and sit in your lap, and damn anyone who saw."

Hanzo grunted a response into Jesse's shoulder. Truth be told, he'd been thinking the same -- during gaps in the conversation he'd easily fallen into imagining Jesse sliding into his lap, strong thighs bracketing his, tilting his head back for a kiss. 

"You make my dick so hard," Jesse whispered directly into Hanzo's ear, the statement backed up by a grind of his hips against Hanzo's. Hanzo stifled a moan at the feel of Jesse's erection hard between them, and his own cock hardened almost immediately. He'd already been on the way there but Jesse's words and the thick line of his cock pressed against him was enough to have Hanzo almost panting with lust.

"Jesse," he whined, his face flushed hot and his limbs feeling weak. His knees wobbled dangerously, and Jesse responded by holding him tighter, grinding their erections together again until Hanzo saw stars.

"Y'ok, honeybee?" Jesse asked softly, leaning his forehead against Hanzo's and gazing down at him. There was fire in his eyes, intense desire mirroring what Hanzo was feeling, and the room vanished around him as Hanzo dragged Jesse's head down for a searing kiss. He wanted Jesse so badly he didn't care that they were in the middle of a dance floor, and when their lips parted so they could gasp for breath, he could tell Jesse felt the same.

"C'mon, break it up, you two!" a cheerful voice nearby called, and Hanzo blinked, feeling like someone had just dumped cold water over his head. He was in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by other people including his _brother_ , and he'd almost rubbed one out on Jesse's thigh.

"Let's go," Jesse whispered in his ear, and took Hanzo by the hand to drag him out of the room. Catcalls and shouts of "it's almost midnight, don't go!" followed them, and they only made it around the corner into a darkened hallway before Hanzo slammed Jesse into the wall.

"Don't stop," he growled, the sake coursing through his blood lending him courage. He'd dreamed of this, of fucking Jesse in one of the many dimly-lit side corridors of the Watchpoint, and there was no time like the present to live out his fantasies. With midnight so close, he doubted anyone else would be leaving the room, so they should be safe.

Jesse moaned and leaned down, capturing Hanzo's mouth in another kiss. "This is dangerous, darlin'," he murmured, and reached down to hook his arms around Hanzo's thighs, effortlessly lifting him up.

"You're not turning shy on me, are you?" Hanzo said, grinning into the kiss and sliding a hand between them. He shamelessly squeezed Jesse's dick through his jeans, earning himself a guttural moan and Jesse pushing away from the wall. Hanzo's back hit the opposite wall with a thud, and he gasped as the air was briefly driven out of him. But this was better; now he could wrap his legs around Jesse's waist and openly rub himself against Jesse's hard cock.

"God, Hanzo, I didn't know you had it in you," Jesse groaned, and tilted his head to the side to nuzzle Hanzo's neck, biting down gently when Hanzo managed to fumble his belt buckle open and unzip his jeans. He was rewarded with a delightfully hard and hot handful of cock, and he didn't hesitate before wrapping his hand around the thick length and stroking firmly.

It was quiet in the hallway, the throbbing bass of the music sounding distant in comparison to Jesse's heavy breathing, his little gasps, the wet noises he made as he kissed Hanzo's neck. He whimpered softly, his hips thrusting into Hanzo's hand, and Hanzo gripped him harder, jerking him off in the heat between their bodies as his own cock strained against his underwear. He loved the feel of Jesse's cock in his hand, just the right size for it to be a delightful handful -- and mouthful -- and Hanzo's mouth suddenly started watering at the thought of getting down on his knees and taking Jesse into his mouth.

He couldn't move, though; not with Jesse's weight pinning him to the wall, so he just kept stroking, relishing the noises made by his lover. Beads of liquid started spilling over the head of his cock, and Hanzo captured them in his hand, using the slickness to rub Jesse faster and harder.

The music got louder all of a sudden, and they both froze in place as they heard someone leave the common room. Thankfully whoever it was must have gone the other way, and after a few moments they breathed a sigh of relief. Hanzo chuckled softly, blushing fiery hot as he imagined getting caught in such a compromising position, but started his hand moving again. 

"Please, darlin', just a little more," Jesse moaned, the words coming out unnaturally high. His hips were constantly moving, thrusting into Hanzo's hand, and his breath stuttered as he kissed Hanzo deeply. He tasted of whiskey and sausage, and Hanzo devoured the flavour as he desperately entwined his tongue with Jesse's.

Distantly, they both heard the countdown starting, and Hanzo realised it was very nearly midnight.

"Jesse," he said softly, feeling his lover tense all over.

"I know," Jesse gasped. He buried his face in Hanzo's shoulder and groaned loudly, and just as cheers erupted from the common room, he came all over Hanzo's hand and the heated space between them. Hanzo kept stroking him through it until Jesse pulled away, slowly lowering Hanzo's legs to the floor. 

Hanzo couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Jesse was sweat-ruined, his face flushed and his clothing tugged askew, not to mention his pants still hanging open and his cock dangling free. There was come all over his shirt, and Hanzo looked down and grimaced at the sight of his new shirt covered in the sticky fluid.

"That's one hell of a way to ring in the new year," Jesse said, laughing softly as he leaned in to kiss Hanzo. "And I got an idea for a _really_ good start to this year for you, darlin'." He fell to his knees and mouthed over Hanzo's neglected erection before clever fingers started working on his belt, and Hanzo had to shove a fist into his mouth to muffle his groan.

A good start to the year indeed, and hopefully a sign of how things were going to continue for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
